imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Applecity
The kingdom of Applecity (or in swedish "Äppelstad") is a country formed 1991 by a "cat" named Louie. It has always been ruled by "cats", but some of the population is humans. The area of Applecity is just 41 sqare kilometers without "colonies". Founding Louie was born 1982 and grew up as a solider in the secret Swedish "cat"-army. In time he got the rank of a general. Thereby he was voted to the leader of the "cat"-army. In Mars 1991 Sweden didn't need the "cat"-army anymore, and by then the "cat"-army stood by themselves. In June Louie decided to form a country for the army. He bought a small island, Frösön, and some even smaller surrounding islands in Storsjön, the fifth biggest lake in Sweden. He went to Frösön, took a look around, and decided to name the country Applecity, due to the apples he got the opportunity to taste near a school. Louie died in 2005 of epilepsy. Then another "cat" was chosen to be king: Findus. Military The military of Applecity is withstanding of well trained professional soldiers, marines, pilots (with ground flight crew), and naval crew. The army also have use of the Militia that consists of human and "cat" volunteers, they assemble every half-a-year to train. The 3RSOF Main article: The 3RSOF The 3RSOF is an elite force from the 3rd region of Applecity. Their main purpose is to maintain the security of the airfield, the church landmark and the important ferry ramp (for naval purposes). They are commanded by August Clawpaw, a highly skilled marksman with the rank of general. They use their own armaments manufactured by The Osccorp. But sometimes they use modified weapons from other manufacturers, for example their modified EM34 CAWS. The Apple Elite Main article: The Apple Elite The Apple Elite is the most elite forces in the Applecity army, They perform the most hardest police or military operations needed in Applecity. The branch is commanded by General Johann "Clawface" Löfmorr. The Apple Elite is mainly supplied by Eric Martin and sometimes HEH for Urban Military Veichles (such as the Tigern Tank IVF version) Army Material Eric Martin Main article: Eric Martin *EM5F Battle Rifle *EM67HH ATS *EM AK 11 *EM24 CAWS *EM34 CAWS *EM SA.40 The Osccorp Main article: The Osccorp *MPOCSMG *The Mousehunter Others *UaL1SRW Hans eller Hans productions Main article: Hans eller Hans Productions *Tigern Tank *Louie tank *Findus Tank Destroyer *Tigern-class Cruiser *Vallsund-class Frigate *Louie-class Battleship Technology The technology of Applecity is very advanced. All energy are created by Plasma Reactors. Applecity are powered by four main reactors and 17 smaller reactors. The hospital has one large reactor and one small for each room. News Brie-Cheese-Country declaires war against Applecity.Read more News archives *The Brie-Cheese-Country incident * Threats against Applecity *The big Applefire *Applecity News: Alien signal tracked!. The Containment area Main Article: The Containment Area The containment area of Applecity is an area (which you probably understand) that contains the creations of the Evil Guy. Politics Under Louies rule Under Findus rule Category:Applecity